


The Flavour of Hope

by Lindenharp



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Year That Never Was, Jack and Tish share one brief moment of hope aboard the Valiant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flavour of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mention of Jack dying; nothing graphic.
> 
> Written for DW100. Challenge prompt "208: bananas." Spoilers for "The Sound of Drums" and "Last of the Time Lords".

It was a bad day. Jack had died three times. _Getting harder to keep hoping_. Martha was gone, on a quest that surely didn't involve lethal weapons. He trusted the Doctor, yet it seemed that only violence could defeat the Master.

Smiling, Tish brought his dinner. "Took this from Lucy's breakfast tray–"

"Told you not to take chances for me. Not worth it."

"Anything I can do to spit in his eye is worth it." She displayed her prize. "You like?"

Jack's grin was genuine. "Yeah. Bananas are good." _There were many kinds of weapons_, he mused…


End file.
